Electrical wire bundles including individual electrical wires may be housed within an outer conduit. The individual wires typically include one or more conductors within an individual insulating jacket. The outer conduit may be flexible or inflexible and have an inner diameter that is sized to receive the wire bundle that is larger than an individual wire, but only slightly larger, or even slightly smaller than the maximum width of the wire bundle. Such sizing of the wire bundle and outer conduit can inhibit movement of the individual wires once housed within the outer conduit.
Due to the sizing of the wire bundle and outer conduit, large friction forces may be generated when inserting the wire bundle into the outer conduit or removing one or more of the wires from the outer conduit. While lubrication may be manually applied to the wires at the entry of the outer conduit to reduce friction forces when the wire is pulled through the outer conduit, such processes are often messy and time-consuming. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative lubrication devices and methods for pulling wire through outer conduit.